Crafting
Crafting is a mechanic of Pokemon Planet where you are able to take basic items and transform them in greater, more useful items that'll aid you in your adventures. The "Crafting Box" can be found by opening your inventory window (Press the "I" key to access it). From there, click on the "Crafting" button at the bottom of thw window. You'll now see the Crafting Box and will be able to begin following whatever recipe you would like. Recipes *1 Enhanced World Blessing = 5 World Blessings. *Ancient Key (Tooth Half) + Ancient Key (Loop Half) = Ancient Key. *Stardust + Silk + Miracle Berry = Ability Capsule. *Moonstone = Stardust. *Macho Brace + Effort Brace = Golden Effort Brace. *Dye Remover + Any Dyed Decoration Item = Undyed Decoration Item. *3 Halloween Blessings = World Blessing. *3 Christmas Blessings = World Blessing. *Feather of Zapdos/Articuno/Moltres + Legendary Bait = Zapdos/Articuno/Moltres Enhanced Feather. *IV Deductor + HP UP = HP IV Deductor. *IV Deductor + Protein = Atk IV Deductor. *IV Deductor + Iron = Def IV Deductor. *IV Deductor + Calcium = Spec Atk IV Deductor. *IV Deductor + Zinc = Spec Def IV Deductor. *IV Deductor + Carbos = Speed IV Deductor. *Lucky Egg + Shiny Charm = Shiny Egg. *Steel Wire + Metal Coat + Super Rod = Steel Rod (Requires Fishing level 50). *Steel Rod + Master Ball = Master Rod (Requires Fishing level 100). *Steel Wire + Metal Coat + Super Pickaxe = Steel Pickaxe (Requires Mining level 50). *Steel Pickaxe + Master Ball = Master Pickaxe (Requires Mining level 100). *Legendary Bait + 3 Fire Stones = Enhanced Fire Stone for a 20% increased chance at encountering Entei. *Legendary Bait + 3 Water Stones = Enhanced Water Stone for a 20% increased chance at encountering Suicune. *Legendary Bait + 3 Thunder Stones = Enhanced Thunder Stone for a 20% increased chance at encountering Raikou. *Legendary Bait + Soul Shard = Soul Shard Enhanced for an increased chance at encountering Latios and Latias. Ingredient Locations *The Tooth Half of the key is a purchasable item in the Philanthropist Point Shop in Saffron City for 15,000 PP. Additionally, the Master Shop sells the same item for 1,000,000. *The Loop Half of the key is a rare drop in Altering Cave in Hoenn region (1/15,000 chance drop). It can also be bought at the Clan Building in Vermillion City with 800 Clan war tokens. *The Shiny Charm can be purchased by Lance (Elite Shop) at the Indigo Plateau for 30 Elite Tokens. *Stardust is a rare drop in Mt Moon and Mt Silver, and can also be crafted with a Moonstone. *Silk is a rare drop in Viridian Forest and Ilex Forest. *Miracle Berries are rare drops in Berry Forest. *A Macho Brace is a purchasable item at the Game Corner, costing 40k Casino Tokens each. *An Effort Brace is a purchasable item from the Credit Shop, costing 450 Credits each. *Legendary Bait is a drop from the Ancient Dungeon. *Steel Wire has a chance to be dropped from Steel-type Pokémon *A Metal Coat has a chance to drop from Onix and Scyther upon capture of defeat. *A Master Ball is a purchasable item in the Master Shop, each costing 5,000,000. *A Soul Shard has a chance to drop at any active swarm. The item itself has no use unless crafted. *Dye Remover is a Credit Shop item, costing 100 Credits each. *An IV Deductor is a purchasable item from the Game Corner, each costing 7,500 Casino Tokens. The item itself has no use unless crafted. Notes *Enhanced World Blessings can no longer be crafted nor used. * Ancient Key opens the Ancient Cavern in Hoenn. Exclusive Pokemon such as Goomy can be found there as well. * Macho Brace doubles EVs gained and halves speed when in use while the Effort Brace prevents experience gain. The Golden Effort Brace doubles EVs gained, doesn't lower the holder's speed stat, and prevents all experience gain when defeating wild Pokemon. *Both Key halves on their own are untradeable as well as the crafted Key. *Master shop access is given by winning the weekly experience competition, buying a Master Shop Pass with 1500 PvP tokens, or by purchasing a pass with 4,500 competitive points.